Innocence
by MysticDarkness1019
Summary: Ken and Cammy just got married. Follow them through their married life action later. One of my first fics enjoy! Rated for later chapters. R&R pwease?


Innocence

Cammy's Pov

_I can't believe it was just a year ago that I met Ken he's the perfect guy for me...When I met Ken I never thought we would fall in love on that day... We met while I was still trying to figure out my past...even though I had no clue where I came from and nowhere to go he helped me. I've decided a long time ago that it doesn't matter who I used to be...I have a future ahead of me now. And he's in it..._

_Flashback_

_It was raining and it was dark out it seemed there wasn't anyone out there. Just coming from Ken's place I heard footsteps behind me I started to panic slightly I didn't know much about this place yet but I've grown accustomed to it. I felt a hand touch my shoulder I jumped and spun around ready to defend myself if needed_

_He smiled "Hey sorry if I startled you"_

_I smiled back glad to see his face again...even if I did just leave his house twenty minutes ago "It's okay"_

_I looked at his face wet from the rain his blonde hair sticking to his face making him even more handsome then he already was he reached over and gently wiped away a stray hair that was hanging in my face_

"_Why are you out here in the rain?"_

"_I wanted to take a walk"_

"_Oh okay...do you mind if I walk with you?"_

_I'll walk with you forever... "No I don't mind"_

_He smiled that smile that makes me melt in his arms then he reached down and took my hand we walked for a while and into a park_

"_What brings you out here?" I asked eager to make a conversation_

"_Actually I was going for a walk also then spotted you and decided it would be better if we walked together"_

"_Oh okay"_

"_...I also went to your place before I came here but you wasn't home so I decided to walk for a while"_

"_You went to my place? Why?"_

_He stopped walking and looked at me "I need to tell you something..."_

_I was curious "Okay"_

"_...um...we've been together for a while now right?"_

"_Yes"_

"_...I was just thinking that...um...in these past few weeks I've been feeling differently towards you"_

_My heart skipped a beat h-he's breaking up with me? I thought nervously_

"_...so...um I wanted to tell you that..."_

_All sorts of questions ran through my head and to my surprise he leaned forward to me_

"_I love you Cammy"_

_I was in shock "W-what?"_

"_I love you" _

_I looked up at him in love also feeling tears come to my eyes I've never let anyone see me cry before and I was grateful for the rain_

"_I love you too"_

_He leaned down to me and I stood on my tiptoes he pressed his lips against mine tenderly and we kissed deeply letting the rain fall over us_

_End flashback_

_Those memories rushed through my mind as I looked down at him still in shock from his proposal _

_normal pov_

"Cammy?" Ken said looking up at her still shocked face

Cammy still looked at him unable to speak / _...why can't my lips move? Say yes, say yes damnit_ /

Ken was starting to think she wasn't going to say anything but he couldn't help but laugh inside his head / _wow this really shocked her..._ /

/ _Yes, yes I'll marry you...why the hell can't I talk?_ /

Ken stayed there his knee started to hurt but he waited patiently for her answer

Cammy opened her mouth but nothing came out

/ _He's going to think I don't want to but I can't speak_ /

Ken was still waiting _...I hope she answers soon..._

Cammy still couldn't say anything she got down also and pulled his face to hers then kissed him deeply

/ _I hope this is yes..._ / Ken thought

Cammy broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck "Yes I'll marry you, yes"

Ken let out a sigh of relief

"Yes, yes, yes" Cammy kept saying into his neck

They slowly broke apart and Ken put the ring on her finger Cammy looked at it

"Oh my god...it's beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you"

Cammy hugged him again "Oh Ken, I love you so much"

"I love you too Cam"

Cammy kissed him again

Three months later

It was their wedding day

Ken picked Cammy up and brought her through the door he set her down in a room Cammy looked around

"It's beautiful..."

Ken wrapped his arms around her "Good I want this to be perfect for my wife"

Cammy smiled and leaned back in his arms

He kissed her neck and took her hand

"Come I want to show you something"

Cammy lifted her dress off of the ground and walked with him he walked her to a door and opened it. Outside was a small water fountain and was falling into a mini pool surrounded by flowers of every color.

Cammy looked at them astonished

He smiled at her "There's more" He took her hand and walked up the steps. He opened the door and saw a bed covered in rose petals

Ken looked at the bed confused _...I don't remember asking for rose petals on the bed..._

/ _...he put petals on the bed...he wants to make love in rose petals..._ Cammy blushed slightly

_Romantic... _

Ken looked at Cammy's blushing face then at the bed again / _oh well I guess she likes it..._ /

He walked passed the bed, still holding her hand, to the window he opened it and walked onto a small balcony Cammy gasped at the sight she looked down at the garden he showed her earlier then noticed the view of the ocean the sun was now setting giving the ocean a orange glow. Cammy hugged him again

"Everything is so beautiful Ken...thank you"

Ken kissed her, soon the sun was completely out of the sky and night had fallen. Cammy looked up at the full moon shining bright lighting up the garden below.

Ken leaned forward to her ear "Watch"

As if on cue Cammy saw fireworks explode in the sky the first few were just the regular ones then next she saw a letter. Then another until the sky had spelled something '**I love you Cam'**

Cammy turned to him

"Oh Ken...I love you too"

Cammy reached up and kissed him deeply they continued kissing each other. Ken's hands ran up her back slowly.

/ _'m now ready for him. I love him so much. I've waited for this night forever it's special to me...I want to feel his hands run over me...I want to feel the softness of his lips gently kissing my bare body...I want him to give me pleasure I've never felt before...I'm glad he's my first. Besides...This dress is very hard to move in... /_

Cammy reached back and carefully unzipped her dress slightly. Ken feeling her do this, knew what she wanted and he was more then glad to give it to her. He helped her unzip her dress the rest of the way then started to slowly walk towards the bed. Cammy reached back and closed the window they kept walking and suddenly, Cammy jerked back breaking the kiss abruptly.

Ken opened his eyes to see what happened

"Ow K-Ken my hair and dress is stuck in the window"

Ken reached back and opened the window Cammy took her hair out from it and moved her dress she put her hand to her head

"That hurt" She rubbed her head

Ken put his hands in her hair and rubbed also "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...I think my head will be sore for a while now"

Ken kissed her head "Are you sure you're okay? That was a hard pull"

Cammy rubbed her head again she looked up at him "Kind of a moment spoiler huh?"

Ken laughed "Sort of"

Cammy pulled her dress off and stepped out of it "It's hard to move in that thing"

Ken looked down at her shapely figure wearing nothing but her shoes a bra and panties

Ken smiled at her blushing slightly "Well it should be you did pick it out that big"

Cammy smiled "I know" She walked to him and placed her hands on his chest her blue eyes locking with his "I love you Ken"

Ken pulled her close feeling her breasts pressed against his chest

"I love you too" They kissed again and Cammy started to take off his jacket it dropped to the floor she then unbuttoned his shirt it dropped to the floor also somewhere along the way Cammy removed her shoes. Ken reached around her and unclipped her bra it slid off of her shoulders and fell to the floor. Ken picked her up and brought her to the bed he lay her down gently. He removed his pants then stopped and looked at Cammy she was laying there the petals surrounding her half-naked figure her golden blonde hair was resting on the pillows.

_Ken's pov_

/ _She looks like an angel her soft blue eyes telling me to do to her what I've always wanted...so innocent...deep in her eyes I can see the fire of lust burning in them...wanting me...needing me...loving me... _/

Ken slowly ran his hands over her body

/ _She's giving to me what no other man was able to take from her...her beauty...her body...her heart... _/

He looked down at her wetness showing through her panties

/_ Her innocence... /_

He leaned forward and kissed her neck then her collarbone he put his hand on her firm perfectly rounded breasts and started to lick the other one lightly Cammy closed her eyes and moaned softly

/ _I will treasure this moment forever... _/

Ken kissed her gently then slowly entered her. He kept a steady pace hearing a small moan escape Cammy's lips.

Cammy gripped Ken's arms

"OH GOD KKENN!" Cammy screamed at the top of her lungs she reached her climax. Cammy's arms and legs fell limply on the bed. Ken pulled out of her and lay beside her out of breath and tired. They didn't bother putting the sheets over their sweaty naked bodies. Both out of breath, happy and tired they fell asleep.


End file.
